The electron and hole mobility of Ge-based FETs can be enhanced by applying tensile and compressive strain, respectively. GeSn and SiGe have been proposed for use as source/drain stressors for a Ge-based P-type FET (PFET) and N-type FET (NFET), however, heavy doping of the source/drain stressors was required.